


Who's going to ask

by NerdTree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Game(s), Sleepy Boys, Soulmates, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTree/pseuds/NerdTree
Summary: I just wanted to write something in a 20 minute sprint and this is what my brain produced. Enjoy the lazy mornings when they happen~
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Who's going to ask

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something in a 20 minute sprint and this is what my brain produced. Enjoy the lazy mornings when they happen~

Slow mornings were always the ones that they appreciated most. Where the curtains kept the morning sunshine at bay and the lingering darkness in the room hugged every corner. With sleep was very much still present, fogging both of their minds as they stretched before the blankets wrapped themselves around them even more, keeping them trapped where they were warm and contented.

The days after games were always like this. With the air so thick that every movement felt lethargic and clumsy, no matter how practiced it was.

Tetsurou stretched himself out on the bed, sighing deeply as he felt the aches in his muscles; the pleasant sort. He hummed softly and closed his eyes only for a moment. But when he opened them again, fifteen minutes had passed. A faint smile was etched across his face. Today, he didn’t need to mind. There was no rush to get dressed, or to grab breakfast on his way out of the door. He could just exist.

And Tooru agreed. With half of his face pressed against the pillow and the residual warmth of sleep still in his bones, he could just be. There was no morning rush to training, no overworking himself since the gym stayed locked. It was like the world just wanted him to stay where he was, trapped beneath blankets and with absolutely no will to move an inch.

Despite their usual flurry of activity all day every day, and despite what everyone else expected of them, these were the moments they enjoyed the most; the moments they looked forward to. After all, it was easy. It was easy to linger between the world of the living, and the universe of dreams, uncaring about the passing of time until something would eventually prompt them to move.

And then the spell was broken and all memory of sleep was shaken from every muscle, lingering only in their minds a moment longer before it was dispelled quickly with a deep sigh.

For the only thing that could make a morning like this any better, was sharing such a morning with someone they loved.

Tooru had yet to meet someone who he could tangle his legs together with and share the heaviness of sleepy warmth with.

And Tetsurou had yet to meet someone with whom he could share the warped passage of lazy time with.

But who would ever ask them about a lazy, slow, summer morning?

Who would ever ask about what their souls were searching for?


End file.
